I love You Gale Weathers
by Jennifer K Official
Summary: Gale and Dewey see each other again and fall in love again...;)


Gale made his way to Dewey's caravan, where he had lived since he had to take care of Jennifer. She really could not stand Jennifer

but what she least liked was the fact that he lived with her. After all, they were still together or not? Gale wondered herself. they had not broken up but she walked away and they had no contact since their last meeting.

It was just a complicated story, she decided to give it a try and find out for herself what is now between her and dewey. She was walking the little hill high in the direction of Dewey's caravan his new home as he said yes when they talked. she could not believe he was here because he always said he would stay in woodsboro which was why she left.

she did not know what to make of it is jennifer her cheap copy now the replacement for her?!

she now ran more purposefully to the caravan and knocked.

"Dewey are you there?" She asked.

she received no answer, but heard a yawn and rumble he must have slept.

after a few minutes he opened the door and said sleepy "Gale what are you doing here? did you look at the clock? and then it's already dark you know how dangerous it is where a killer runs around freely??"

Gale just waved off and said "nothing happens to me dewey and then I'm here to talk to you"

he just looked at her and moved to the side

he rubbed his eyes sleepily and said

" come in Gale it's cold outside, especially in your elevator" he was not wrong she was cold but by all her considerations she did not notice.

She walked past him and entered the caravan. Dewey closed the door and locked it for safety.

Dewey looked at Gale and pointed to the sofa.

"Why do not you sit gale, do you want something to drink?" Dewey asked sleepily.

"yes sure a coffee please" she said and smiled and sit down on the sofa.

dewey took two cups and made a coffee for her and himself, trying to figure out what Gale wanted here. He took the two cups and handed one to Gale

"Hope he tastes you I have unfortunately only a normal coffee machine here" Dewey said.

"yes he will, do not worry dewey"

Gale said and took a sip.

"why are you here Gale? I thought you where in New York?" Dewey asked and took a sip from his coffee.

Gale took a sip too and and then looked at him.

" I was Dewey but now I'm here because I want to see you and Sidney do you know where she is?" Gale asked and looked at him.

"it's alright to see you gale but no I do not know where Sidney is sometimes she Call me but I did not ask her she wants to keep it a secret you know what she went through"Dewey said and looked at Gale.

"yes of course i know that dewey how could I forget that?!" She said and looked at her coffee. "I think I'll be go back on the way back ... I don't want to bother you anymore"

Gale said and got up to go to the door, but Dewey quickly got up and held her by the wrist.

"Gale stay here you do not bother me and then it's in the middle of the night out there's a killer do you think I'll let you go now and walk back through the forest!"

Dewey suddenly said wide awake.

Gale released his grip and put her hand on the door.

"dewey nothing will happen i'm not a little girl i'm not afraid"

dewey looked at her worriedly.

"Gale I do not want anything to happen to you, stay here with me you can still go tomorrow please" he said and put a hand on her arm

Gale did not really want to give in, but he was right it was dangerous.

"okey i will stay Dewey" she said and took a deep breath.

Dewey breathed in relief and took her in the arms. Gale smiled and returned the hug.

"you are still worried about me why?" Game asked , still in the hug.

"what is that for a question? you mean very much to me..." he said ,and stroking her over the back softly. she enjoyed it and smiled.

"even though I left?" She said and put her head on his chest.

"I never stopped ...I never stopped loving you Gale..." she looked up at him,

"i love you too dewey, to go was a mistake, but I thought you love Jennifer now ..."

dewey just shakes his head.

"I do not love her !!! It is my job to protect her, the only woman I love and my heart belongs to is you, you are the only one I want!" He says and looked into her eyes.

Gale had tears in her eyes for joy, she took his face in her hands and kissed him gently

he returned the kiss and quickly the kiss became passionate and demanding.

He kissed her neck now and put his arm around her waist She smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

"I missed that" Gale said quietly.

Dewey closed her mouth again and kissed her passionately He took her hand and led her to the bed , Gale lay down on the bed and pulled Dewey on top of her and kissed him.

Dewey kissed her neck on the way down to her chest and distributed soft and loving kisses everywhere. Gale began to take off his T-shirt, which she managed quickly, then gently stroked his chest, playing with her fingers over his defined muscles, which she loved so much she closed her eyes and enjoyed the Kisses.

dewey took off her shirt and threw it to the floor, he kissed her breasts but her bra was still there and bothered he opened it and also threw it to the floor, He began to massage her breasts causing her to moan. Gale ran her fingers down to his shorts he wore and ran her fingers through the waistband, she grasped his almost stiff penis and massaged it, which also made him moan.

"Gale..." he wanted to start but gale interrupted him and breathed sexy in his ear

"take me dewey" she said and moans.

dewey was as dazed and did as she told him he pulled off her skirt and panties threw him to the ground, then his shorts too.

He lay back on her and penetrated her while he kissed her passionately. She moans in the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips. he began to move, and pushed harder and harder into her he knew she loved it rough but passionately. She moans and clawed her fingers in his back he moaned too and kissed her neck during his movements. He pushed deeper and deeper until he felt slowly as her vagina pulled together, after his last bump it came over him and they came together.

he let him slacken in her and then lie down beside her pulled her close in his arms and they cuddle together. both were out of breath and cuddling tightly entwined.

no one said a word they lay cuddling long and satisfied until they both fell asleep exhausted...


End file.
